Hill 493
"Hill 493" is the eighth campaign level in Call of Duty: WWII. It is known for it's difficulty as one of the hardest levels in the game, mostly because of the instantly killing incendiary rounds fired from enemy shotgunners. Characters *Ronald "Red" Daniels (playable) *Joseph Turner (K.I.A.) *William Pierson *Robert Zussman *Drew Stiles *Frank Aiello (W.I.A.) *Augustine Perez (W.I.A.) *Parker (K.I.A.) *German Tank Commander (K.I.A.) Plot Following the events of the previous mission, Turner's squad has set up a perimeter at the captured mill at the base of Hill 493. Daniels then asks Turner about what happened at Kasserine Pass until Stiles gets a transmission from command that the military is about to attack Hill 493 and that Pierson was there, along with his squad and the 2nd Platoon, much to Turner's surprise and anger. He then rallies his men as they proceed to the hill. Turner, Daniels and Stiles begin to ascend the hill, where they find Aiello with a bullet wound in his right leg. Aiello tells the group that the others are further up the hill. The team, along with other members of the 1st Infantry Division, then begin to push up the hill, clearing three MG gunners pinning them down. After clearing them, they find Pierson's squad pinned down from an MG nest further up the hill. Turner then demands to know what Pierson was doing, but Pierson tells him that they need to worry about escorting an engineer named Parker up the hill to plant a pole charge on the side of the MG nest to take it down. The squad provides suppressive fire on the MG nest long enough for Parker to plant the charge and detonate it, albeit too early, resulting in the Parker's death. Alternatively, if Parker dies before he reaches the bunker, Daniels will have to finish the job in setting up the pole charge. With the bunker cleared, the team moves in, where Turner confronts Pierson about his actions. After their arguement ends, Pierson tells them that they still need to take out the artillery guns firing on the convoy below the hill. The team then destroys an artillery gun before going through another bunker and reaching a large open area with two other guns. After clearing the area, they destroy one of the guns before a Tiger II tank appears with German reinforcements. Daniels then uses his remaining thermite to disable the tank's engine, but is knocked backwards. The tank begins to roll towards him, but one of the treads on the tank breaks, diasbling it. Perez and his tank then arrives, but it is disabled by the Tiger II's main cannon, forcing Perez and his crew to flee. Two German soldiers, one holding a P-08, and the other a Karabin then climb from the Tiger II wreckage, where they are killed by Turner. As Turner reaches to help Daniels, he is shot in the back by the Tiger II's tank commander. As the commander approaches the two laying on the ground, Daniels manages to shoot the commander with Turner's holstered Enfield No. 2 and kill him. As the rest of the squad arrives, Daniels then drags Turner towards the trenches while defending against attacking German forces. As they enter the trench, Turner orders his squad to leave him and get him up so he can cover their escape. Though Pierson is skeptical at first, he later complies, ordering a retreat, much to Daniels' chargin as he is dragged away by Zussman and Pierson. Turner then covers the group's escape, but is ultimately shot dead by advancing German soldiers. The next day, Daniels gives Pierson Turner's pistol, saying that he might want it, but Pierson tells him otherwise. Pierson then explains to Daniels that they are in a whole new world; Pierson's world, and that Pierson will not shrink or waver from his responsibilites in any way before promoting Daniels to Corporal as his new second-in-command, telling him that he will support Pierson 1000% and that he will make sure every single one of his men does the same, saying that anything less will be considered a dereliction before telling him to get out of his sight. Squad Abilities : Main article: Squad Abilities :*'William Pierson' - Spotting :*'Drew Stiles' - Grenade Resupply :*'Robert Zussman' - First Aid Kit :*'Joseph Turner' - Ammuntion Bag Weapons Heroic Actions Mementos found in Level *The first memento is found when Daniel is escorting Parker, near a dead troop slumped against a broken tree. This memento is a journal from a US who had died earlier. *The second memento is found next to the first 150mm, within an opening in the sandbags on the right. The memento is a pipe. *The third memento is found on a bunker wall in the final section of the mission. This memento is a bill fold. Transcript Hill 493/Transcript Gallery Suppressive Fire! achievement image WWII.png Sfh18 use WWII.png|Daniels placing thermite inside of an artillery gun. Luger WWII Third Person.png Turner Dead WWII.png|Turner dead. Hill 493 glitch WWII.jpg|Enfield No. 2, the speedloader float in mid-air glitch. German Tank Cmdr WWII.jpg Videos ᴴᴰ Call of Duty WWII PC - "Hill 493" 【4K 60FPS】 【MAX SETTINGS】 Trivia *The German flamethrower soldier that comes out of the bunker after destroying the first artillery gun erroneously drops a M2 Flamethrower instead of a Flammenwerfer 35. *When pulling out the Enfield No. 2, the speedloader will sometimes float in mid-air. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Single Player Levels